Ripples
by nukesyy
Summary: [Yogscast][Rythna][30DayChallenge][Prompt 1 of 30: Vampire/Werewolf AU] Lalna goes around to Rythian's castle for a friendly visit after the battle that destroyed the world. The mage and his apprentice seem amiable enough, but, compared to how he used to be, Rythian seems really rather off. Perhaps it's his lack of appetite.


**[[Author's Note]So, I was looking around the internet recently, and I found the 30 Day Dark OTP Challenge. I'm quite fond of stories to this effect, so, naturally, I took the opportunity. This is a story for the Yogscast pairing Rythna, because some of the prompts just fit.**

**This is prompt one, Vampire/Werewolf AU]**

Lalna and Rythian hadn't been that close before the battle that destroyed the world, but Lalna knew that this wasn't how he normally behaved. The mage moved with a fluid grace, and his previously light blue eyes were dark and hungry. But he invited Duncan into his castle all the same, with a serene expression that showed no emotion. The scientist wondered what he was hiding behind that mask of his, and briefly pondered the idea of tearing it off before he could do anything. He quickly dismissed the idea, wanting to tread carefully so as not to provoke this new side that Rythian seemed to be showing.

He was slightly unnerved, if he had to tell the truth, by the way that Rythian didn't eat, during dinner. Zoey was amiable enough, engaging in bubbly conversation about her mushrooms as she ate her salad, but Rythian? ... Well. Rythian had just watched them silently, and unblinkingly. Were he not looking for it, Lalna wouldn't have caught Zoey glancing between Rythian and him worriedly. He gave her a questioning look, but her only response was to bite her lip, and pull her cape tighter around her neck.

After the meal, as he browsed the books in the living room, he could hear the muffled strains of a conversation going on in the magic room.

"Please, Rythian, don't." Zoey's melodic voice floated through the castle, as it normally did.

"Would you rather it be you?" Well, that was odd. Rythian had practically snarled the words at his apprentice, making the question seem feral.

"Well, no, but-"

"It's necessary. I won't take much."

"I-I... Okay." The conversation fell into silence from that point on, and Lalna returned his attention to the books, pocketing a guide to the different realms. It couldn't do any harm, after all. Well, hopefully.

It was several minutes before the silence was broken, by footsteps walking into the living room. Lalna took notice of the fact that Rythian shut the door behind him. They looked at each other for a moment, before Rythian tilted his head and began walking towards Lalna slowly.

"The ripples of war affect many, don't they?" The mage's voice was calm, and as smoothly accented as ever. Lalna only nodded in reply, unsure of where he was going with this. "It destroys places, memories, and lives. War is despicable, don't you think, Lalna?"

"I-I... I wouldn't know, Rythian." The scientist stumbled for a moment, remembering what he'd done.

"The instigators of such things are the worst of people, willing to sacrifice everyone around them for their own gain." Lalna reckoned that there was a smug smile underneath that mask.

"They have reasons, don't they?" His answer came out more unsure than he'd have liked, and the mage's eyes glimmered. He was barely a foot away from him now, and Lalna's worry became more acute with every second that passed.

"Perhaps. But, more often than not, they are selfish." As Rythian spoke, he placed a firm hand on Lalna's shoulder, his grip strong.

"Rythian? Rythian, what are you doing?" Lalna made an effort not to sound as panicked as he felt, but he had the terrible feeling that he'd failed miserably.

"War can affect the most innocent of bystanders, in the most terrible of ways." At this, he used his free hand to pull down his mask. Lalna went pale at what he saw. Dark burns, which seemed unhealed. Rythian grinned, baring his white teeth. If it were possible, the scientist went even paler. Instead of the normal, fairly blunt, teeth of most in the community, there were two rows of sharp fangs, and Rythian was running his tongue over them, watching Lalna with hungry eyes. The scientist struggled in his grip, but to no avail, the grasp tightening so much it was starting to hurt.

"Rythian? Can you get off me please?" Politeness never hurt, after all.

"Why would I, Lalna? After you turned me into... _this_?" Rythian gestured at himself, and then it dawned on Lalna. That's why he had been speaking of the effects of war so vehemently. It must have been the fallout from the nuclear machines. He mentally slapped himself for being so slow.

"Please, Rythian... It wasn't my fault! It was Sjin, I swear!" Lalna cursed himself for sounding so scared, not that he could help it, but could only watch in horror as Rythian leaned in to the curve of his neck, mouth wide with teeth as sharp as knives, and then... He bit.

–

Lalna didn't know when he'd passed out, but he woke up on a soft bed, a melodious humming echoing in the room. He could feel a bandage being applied to his neck, which hurt like hell. He groaned, and the humming abruptly stopped. Zoey came, smiling at him, into his field of vision. He tried to speak, ask her everything that was on his mind, but he could only make a strangled noise in the back of his throat, barely audible. Her smile grew softer, more sad, as she said, a bittersweet note to her voice.

"It hurts less after the first time."

And nothing more was said on the matter.


End file.
